Fly With Me
by Amphitrite II
Summary: UNDER REVISION. Someone once said opposites attract. That phrase has been repeated so much that it's become a cliché. Nevertheless, it will be proven to be true by the two most unexpected people... A Darkshipping YB/YY piece.
1. A Revelation

**FLY WITH ME**  
**Chapter 1: A Revelation**_  
By Amphitrite II_

.

* * *

**Notes:** Yeah, I'm finally posting a new Darkshipping fic. Emphasis on the 'finally'. I know it's been a while. Gomen. Hope ya'll like this! Oh yeah, this was inspired by Nephrite Eyes's "Crash and Burn", one of the best Darkshipping pieces out there! Do me a favor and go R&R it. :D

**Pairings:** Darkshipping (Bakura/Yami), Heartshipping (Ryou/Yuugi), and various other inconsequential background ships

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to the great Kazuki Takahashi. Much thanks to him for letting me play with his amazing characters!

**Last Revision:** October 3, 2008**  
Post-Revision Notes:** Wow, this thing is ancient, haha. Figured I'd do some excavating and rewrite some of this and see where it take me…

.

* * *

_It's funny how just when everything feels so right in your life, it can all come tumbling down. Explanation for my moodiness? Simple, really: I'm jealous. Of who? Pretty much everyone around me. Reason? Isn't it obvious? They all have their own little boyfriends, girlfriends, lovers, soulmates—with whom they share everything, from kisses to secrets to trust._

_And me? Ha. Yeah, right. As if anyone would even _think_ about dating a 3000 year old former pharaoh of Ancient Egypt. Not exactly the kind of thing you'd look for in a personals ad. I suppose if I went looking, eventually someone would take me as a lover, but that's not what I'm looking for. Not at all._

_I want someone who will understand me and like me for who I am; someone who I can trust with all my deepest thoughts; someone who I can complain to; someone who I can relate to. Unfortunately, this is all unnecessarily difficult due to the fact that despite this solid body I own now, I am still not exactly what one would call an ordinary being._

Sighing deeply, Yami pondered the heavy depression in his chest. Absentmindedly, he stirred his cup of tea and scanned his surroundings for his friends, who were casually enjoying themselves.

The cozy teenage hangout was, as usual, filled with teenagers of all ages and heights. Sharing a loveseat in a secluded corner, Ryou and Yuugi were deep in conversation, small hands intertwined. Anzu and Shizuka were at the counter, clinging to each other in giggling fits. Next to them sat Honda and Otogi, who were sharing an obnoxiously colorful drink and laughing to themselves. Jounouchi and Kaiba had disappeared together half an hour ago and still had yet to make another appearance. Yami felt a pang of loneliness as he examined each of their happy faces (and discarded the disturbing images that Jounouchi and Kaiba's absence conjured). Why had he agreed to come along? He should've just told Yuugi that he was too tired.

"Mind if I join you?"

Yami was startled out of his thoughts when a familiar, imposing voice interrupted his reverie. "Huh?" he answered unintelligently.

A sharp, amused chuckle: "I'm up here, Pharaoh." Yami looked up and instantly narrowed his eyes when he recognized who the voice belonged to.

"What do you want," he replied, deadpan. Bakura's expression reeked of indifference; he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I asked if you would like my company. It looks awfully dreary over here. Realizing your incompetence and meaningless existence, Pharaoh?"

Yami snorted. "My existence is a thousand times more meaningful than yours, _Thief_."

"Oh, really? Do explain," Bakura prodded, and growled in frustration when Yami ignored his taunting tone of voice and drifted back into his own little world. Bakura hated being ignored. He snapped, "Pharaoh."

"Hn?" was Yami's absent response.

Rolling his eyes, Bakura said slowly, "May I sit here? Is that clear enough for your miniscule brain?"

"Uh-huh." Yami nodded, still not paying attention. Settling in the seat across from him, Bakura raised an eyebrow and waited for something to happen. Instead, they just sat there in an awkward silence. Bored and just the tiniest bit curious, Bakura followed Yami's lost gaze to Yuugi and Ryou. Their younger incarnations were laughing about something, Ryou attempting to muffle his giggles by burying his head into Yuugi's wild hair. Wrinkling his nose at the domesticity of his host and his lover, Bakura turned back to Yami to study his expression.

He looked…envious? Envious and sad.

Strange… What on earth did Yuugi or Ryou have that could garner jealousy from the Pharaoh?

Bakura watched as Yuugi let out another giggle and kissed Ryou playfully on the cheek—and Yami's eyes instantly switched back to staring mournfully at his barely drunken cup of tea.

Ah. Now we were getting somewhere: clearly, the Pharaoh was jealous of their love. He, too, wanted someone to cherish and adore, someone to laugh with, someone to cry to. _Interesting…_

Bakura coughed and cleared his throat to get Yami's attention. "So, what's on your mind, Pharaoh?"

After fifteen long, awkward seconds, Yami realized that he was being addressed. "Me?" Bakura nodded exasperatedly. Yami was silent for a moment, and Bakura was afraid that he had become distracted again—but then Yami spoke: "Life. Wishes. Soul mates."

_Well, that was an unexpected answer,_ Bakura thought. "Soul mates? The runt?" he asked, slightly curious. Yami shook his head.

"Soul mates. Lovers."

Startled not by Yami's answer itself but its honest nature, Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Would you care to elaborate?" he asked. Yami sipped his tea, which had cooled considerably by now, and suppressed a grimace at its unsavory taste.

"No, thank you."

After Yami's polite and rather emotionless reply, an uncomfortable silence settled over the two again. Unable to stand it, Bakura asked another seemingly random query, "You ever loved someone, Pharaoh?"

Magenta eyes flickered to Bakura's face, scanning for traces of mockery. 'Love' was not ordinarily a word found in Bakura's vocabulary. Finding no hint of ridicule—surprisingly—Yami carefully replied, "No."

"That's odd. With your good looks, I never would've thought…. Hmm. So you yearn to experience love?"

Yami's suspicious expression evolved into one of surprise at hearing the bold, perceptive question; then, it proceeded to become bashful and confused when he realized that Bakura had complimented him. What a strange thing for the Thief King to say to him.

"How… Well, yes…. Yes, I do. Immensely," he added.

Bakura stirred his drink and chugged it before pulling back in his seat and searching Yami with his eyes. "You say you have never loved anyone. Has anyone ever loved you, then?"

Sadly, Yami answered, "No, I don't believe so."

Smiling secretly to himself, Bakura tipped his head slightly downwards toward his now empty glass so his white bangs shielded most of his face. _How wrong and blind you are, Pharaoh. Someone who loves you very much is sitting right in front of your eyes._

"Really, now?" Yami nodded slowly, not sure why the normally hostile ex-tomb robber was asking him such odd questions. "Not even in Egypt?"

Yami shook his head. The two were silent again. Annoyed by Yami's decision to keep his thoughts and angst to himself, Bakura fidgeted in his seat. _Damn it, I give up. I'll never get the Pharaoh's attention._ But as he stood up to leave, he was stopped by Yami's deep, calm voice.

"Have _you_ ever loved anyone, Bakura?"

Bakura started. Leaning back in his chair again, he pondered his choices. He could do what Yami expected and just lie and say no. Then again, he could just ignore the Pharaoh and leave, like he had been about to before he'd been interrupted. Or—Bakura swallowed nervously—he could attempt honesty for once and tell Yami the truth: that he did indeed love someone, someone who was both infuriating and captivating, beautiful and tainted, noble and cruel. He settled for the honest answer (if he ever wanted Yami to think kindly of him, he had better start telling the truth):

"…Yes. I do at the moment, actually."

His honest answer was met with Yami's confused blinks; his face twisted in disbelief. Bakura mentally slapped himself, immediately regretting the impulsive decision. Lying was always so much safer.

"Who?"

Bakura shifted nervously in his seat and cursed Ryou's pale skin for its inability to hide even the faintest blush. "I'd prefer to keep that particular piece of information to myself, Pharaoh," he said tightly. Inexplainably, Yami's face fell slightly.

Yami nodded, understanding that it was Bakura's love life was his own business. But he felt a faint flutter of disappointment in his chest. _Why am I disappointed? Why do I even give a damn who Bakura loves? He's just like the others, wrapped in their own little perfect lives with their lovers. Someone like him could only ever love some other maniac, anyway. It's too bad, because I just…_

"…I just kind of wish that it was me."

Yami almost fell out of his seat when he heard himself say that out loud. _Word vomit! Word vomit! What the hell was that?_ his mind shrieked as his mouth flapped wordlessly in an attempt to take the strange admission back.

Bakura was in a similar state of shock, but he calmed his fluttering heart down and merely watched Yami splutter, intensity obvious in his eyes and rigid limbs. Bright red and muttering unhappily to himself, Yami finally raised his eyes up to meet Bakura's, ashamed. They stared at each other, challenging the other to speak.

"What was that, Pharaoh? Did you mean it?" Bakura asked, ordinarily sharp voice mellowing into a questioning lilt. A miniscule amount of hope escaped into his attempt at indifference.

Yami was silent for what seemed like ages before he composed himself and answered calmly: "No. No, I didn't. It just slipped out; I don't know what got into me."

But why did such a truthful statement feel like such a lie?

.

.

* * *

**A/n:** Maybe a bit on the short side, but I hope it was okay. I haven't written a pure Darkshipping fic for a while, so I guess you could say that my skills are a bit…rusty. I hope I've improved since _Worthy of You_.

If you review, I'll write the next part, but if I don't get any comments, this will stay the way it is: a one-shot. So please review! Thanks for reading!


	2. Evolution of Feelings

**FLY WITH ME  
Chapter 2: Evolution of Feelings**_  
By Amphitrite II_

_.  
_

* * *

**Notes:** Next chapter here, have been working on it for a while. Got a load of reviews for the first chapter; am quite proud. ^^ Apparently, people like my writing style. I didn't even know I_ had_ a writing style. XD Neh, don't worry. Just kidding. I'm not that stupid.

…I hope. -_-; Anyway, I owe this chapter's inspiration to Borath's _'For Both of Us'_. Enjoy, minna!

**Last Revision:** June 15, 2009**  
Post-Revision Notes:** On with the revised version! I'm honored that this seems to be a Darkshipping favorite.

.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Yami had confessed his – unexpected was an understatement – feelings for Bakura. Since that fateful day, those previously nonexistent feelings had begun evolving into feelings of real attraction. Soon, those same feelings would blossom into feelings of real love.

During those two weeks, Yami had begun to notice odd little details about the abrasive thief: such as how he was ambidextrous and refused to use chopsticks to eat; his nervous tendency to run his pale right hand through his messy white locks restlessly; his habit of fiddling with the Millennium Ring's cord when he was in thought -- which was actually a lot of the time, to Yami's surprise. All this Yami learned just by watching Bakura from inside the Millennium Puzzle. It was amazing what one could discover when propelled by boredom.

Once, Yami had paused from "spying" to ask himself why he was blatantly observing Bakura's backside. Sitting on the throne in his soul room, he had pondered the question for countless hours without finding a satisfying answer.

Despite what everyone else believed, the two had pretty much given up on being mortal enemies. After all, Yami had asked the gods to give Bakura another chance to live. The pair still exhibited mutual dislike at social functions they were forced by their hosts to attend, but the hatred that had fueled their feud had faded away.

In fact, after being granted a second chance by the Pharaoh, Bakura had unexpectedly developed an indescribable affinity to the Pharaoh, the man he had formerly loathed.

The aforementioned Thief King sat on the floor of Ryou's house with a deck of playing cards, practicing his shuffling skills. The way that he normally shuffled his deck bent his cards so that most of the cards in his deck now had a crooked crease down the middle that annoyed him. Hating having to duel with damaged cards, he was attempting to teach himself how to shuffle the way that Yami did. During Battle City, Bakura had noticed that Yami's cards were never bent, due to his superior shuffling skills.

He had almost got the hang of it. Just a few more tries…

"Spirit? I'm home!" Ryou called as he stepped into the house. A few seconds later, the white-haired boy appeared in the doorway of his room. He sat down cross-legged in front of Bakura and tilted his head to the side as his dark half gathered the cards up into a stack for the hundredth time. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Bakura replied gruffly, not in the mood to chat.

Ryou shrugged. "I don't know. That's why I'm asking."

Irritated, Bakura rolled his eyes. "Leave me alone." Frowning, Ryou obediently got up and left his bedroom to go make something to eat.

* * *

Ryou sat at his desk, trying his best to stay on task so that he could get his math homework over with. Sighing, he gazed at the framed picture of his passed sister that sat on his desk. His eyes slowly switched over to the photograph of Yuugi that sat next to it. His small frown slowly curved into a smile. Yuugi always cheered him up. Maybe he should call him.

Seconds after the thought passed through Ryou's head, his phone began ringing. "Hello, you've reached the Bakura residence. May I ask who's speaking?"

The person on the other line laughed. "Do you always have to be so formal, Ryou?"

Ryou instantly brightened when he recognized the friendly voice. "Yuugi! I was just about to call you!"

"Why?" Yuugi wondered curiously. Ryou shrugged, even though he knew the other couldn't see it.

"I don't know," he clarified. "Can't I call my boyfriend when I want to?"

Yuugi grinned; Ryou could hear it in his voice. "Of course you can!"

"So why did _you_ call?"

"Well…I wanted to talk to you!" Yuugi chirped. Ryou flopped onto the bed, laying on his stomach with his legs in the air.

"So…"

Yuugi was quiet for a moment. Then, abruptly, "Don't you think that Yami and Bakura would look cute together?"

Ryou was left speechless at Yuugi's random outburst for two reasons. "Did I just hear you correctly? Where in the world did that come from?" he asked incredulously.

Yuugi laughed again. "I was just wondering. I mean, Yami's kinda lonely, you know? Bakura too."

"Why the spirit, then, of all people? Why not someone like…Anzu? She's single," he pointed out with raised eyebrows.

"Anzu's a girl," Yuugi said, as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet. Which it was.

Ryou's eyebrows rose. "…And your point is?"

"Ryou, Yami is gay."

"Oh, right. Sorry, I had forgotten about that," Ryou replied, realizing his mistake. Yuugi giggled. "Well, there's still Jounouchi."

"Kaiba would slaughter me if I tried to get Jounouchi and Yami together. Those two aren't "officially" in a relationship yet, but they might as well be."

"Who, Yami and Jounouchi?"

"No! Kaiba and Jounouchi!" Yuugi exclaimed.

"Oh. Sorry." Ryou grinned cheekily. "Well, I suppose our spirits might look somewhat appealing together – although I have a feeling that they might look more scary than cute. But I am definitely _not_ playing matchmaker for them!"

Yuugi's pout was nearly audible through the line. "How did you know I was going to ask?"

Ryou rolled his eyes playfully. "Yuugi, you always want to play matchmaker. And it always turns out to be a complete and utter disaster. Don't you remember Kaiba and Anzu?"

"How was I supposed to know that Kaiba was gay and liked Jounouchi? Anyway, didn't you see how cute Yami and Bakura looked together at the Cafe that day?"

"No, I didn't. I was too busy paying attention to you."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you, Ryou."

Ryou pretended to sniffle. "And you were too busy looking at the Spirit and Yami! I feel so offended," he said sadly as he faked a breakdown. A knock came at the door.

"Are you okay, Ryou? Why the hell are you crying?" Bakura demanded loudly, banging on the wooden door.

Ryou and Yuugi both burst into peals laughter. Between his laughs, Ryou managed to call back, "I'm okay, Spirit! Not crying!"

On the other side of the door, Bakura rolled his eyes in exasperation. He walked away, muttering, "Idiot."

* * *

Bakura opened his eyes blearily. He was lying on the sofa and had apparently fallen asleep while watching television. Ryou had generously turned the television off and laid a blanket on him. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and decided spontaneously to take a walk.

He glanced at the clock, which informed him that it was quarter past three in the morning. He shrugged – the more obscure the time, the fewer stupid mortals wandering around and pissing him off. He slipped into his boots and grabbed the house keys, strolling out the front door and making sure to lock it securely. Slipping the keys into his pocket, he headed towards the park.

When he arrived, he wandered around aimlessly for a bit before taking a seat on the swingset. For the hundredth time in the past weeks, his memories of that day at the brightly-colored Cafe once again flooded his head. He thought carefully about what Yami had said to him, analyzing each sentence he could recall the Pharaoh saying. But out of all the words that had been exchanged between the two ancient spirits on that day, seven in particular haunted him:

"_I just wish that it was me."_

But if Yami hadn't meant it, then why had he said it?

But deep down in Bakura's heart, he held the tiniest grain of hope that Yami had meant what he said. One doesn't ordinarily go around blurting out anything that personal without meaning it to someone who one despises.

But just as Yami believed that Bakura still hated him, Bakura was unaware that Yami harbored zero resentment towards him. He merely assumed that after all of their fighting in the past – especially when they had faced each other in the Millennium RPG – there was no way that Yami could ever forgive him for all the evil things that he had done to selfishly further his own goals.

Startled back to reality, Bakura heard the swing next to him squeak as somebody sat down on the neighboring swing. Out of curiosity, he turned his head to look at the stranger. Who else would be out and about at this hour?

Why, right beside him sat the object of his affections.

* * *

**Notes:** Whee! Second chapter finally finished. This fic is fun to write. Seems more light-hearted and less angsty than most of my works. For now. I have no idea about later. Well, actually, I _do_ have an idea, but it'll take a while to build up.

Remember, review, or there'll be no third chapter! ^_^ And that's not an empty threat! Thanks for reading, minna-san!


	3. A New Leaf

**FLY WITH ME  
Chapter 3: A New Leaf**_  
By Amphitrite II_

_.  
_

* * *

**Notes:** I'm so proud! This fic is getting so much more readers than I had ever expected. ^^ So here's the next chapter for all of you! And thanks for reviewing; it helped a lot in the continuation of this chapter.

**Last Revision:** June 18, 2009**  
Post-Revision Notes:** I am rather proud of how I fixed up the end of this chapter. Enjoy!

.

* * *

Beside him on the swingset, Yami was staring at the seesaw before them, barely blinking. But Bakura could tell that his thoughts weren't fixated on the toy; it was as if his mind had departed to a place far, far away, leaving his body on Earth.

Bakura found himself staring.

"Are you always out this late, Thief?" Yami asked blandly, his eyes giving the impression that his question had no true motive.

"No, not usually. Why? Are you?"

"Sometimes, when I need to go somewhere to examine all my feelings and to just let go...of everything." Yami turned to Bakura with heavy eyes. "Do you ever feel that way, Thief?" He closed his eyes and turned away again. "Like you just have too much to worry about and stress over, and that you just need to get rid of it all and…relax?"

Startled by Yami's calm words, Bakura wasn't sure how to answer. Had he ever felt that way? _Well, I suppose…I mean, I never really thought about it like that. When I need to get rid of stress, I just go beating up mortals in downtown Domino._ "I…don't know," he said uncertainly. Yami smiled softly.

"You're lucky: you have someone to love. It must be a wonderful feeling, having someone to rely on all the time, someone to whom you can confide all your troubles and secrets. If only I could feel that way…"

"What's stopping you?" Bakura asked bluntly. Yami's head snapped up, and he looked directly into the other's eyes.

"I…I don't know how."

Bakura blinked and then frowned. "You don't know how?" he repeated. "There is no 'how' to love! You just do it… Sometimes even involuntarily. It's not that difficult. I bet that's not the problem; I bet you're afraid to love."

Yami was silent; neither of them moved an inch. Bakura stared confidently into Yami's eyes, which had grown were large and doubtful.

"I'm not afraid," Yami answered stubbornly, but his expression gave his uncertainty away.

Bakura smirked a little. "I don't believe you. Everyone's afraid to love, of love. They do it anyway, but they're scared. They fear the pain of it, what happens afterwards. Because not every relationship leads to a 'happily ever after'." His eyes darkening, Bakura's voice became slightly softer. "I fear it too, Pharaoh. But I believe that it's worth it. All the fear, all the pain… I think it would all be worth it if I didn't have to be alone anymore."

"I thought you had a lover already."

Bakura regained himself quickly. "I never said that. I only said that I love someone, not that they loved me back."

"Who wouldn't love you?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "In case you've forgotten, there's not much about me to love, Pharaoh. The object of my affections would never return my feelings, even though there is no one else in the world for whom I hold such a passion."

Yami didn't reply, instead turning away and averting his eyes from Bakura's fiery ones. Finally – "Thief."

"Hmm?"

"I want you to know… What I said to you the other day… I didn't mean it." For some reason unclear to himself, guilt seeped into his veins the moment he made that statement. "I didn't mean it at all," he said in a firmer voice, as if he were convincing himself instead of the man sitting on the swing beside him.

Lost in his own thoughts, he missed Bakura's hurt expression at his blunt confession.

"Don't lie to me, Pharaoh," he spat, standing up and letting his gaze linger on the other before he turned away. "I may not be the most righteous of people, but I severely dislike being lied to."

Bakura began walking away. Before he could stop himself, Yami called, "Wait!"

Upon hearing the cry, Bakura stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. "Yes?" he said sharply, partly fearful and partly hopeful of what Yami meant to tell him.

"I don't understand," Yami admitted helplessly, standing up as well. A look of sympathy crossed Bakura's face.

"You will soon, Pharaoh. I know you will. Just remember," his voice cracked a little, "to come to me when you figure it out." Lit up with a warm fire, Bakura's eyes matched Yami's own with a glimmer of faith. "I hope you come soon," he whispered.

And then he left.

Puzzled by Bakura's cryptic words, Yami watched him go with the miserable expression of a small, lost child. "Damn you, Thief. I don't understand what you're trying to tell me…"

* * *

_Ring ring!_

Yuugi yawned and picked the phone up before it woke his mother and grandfather up in the middle of the night. "Huh?" he asked groggily.

"Psst! Yuugi!"

The small boy yawned again. "R-R-R-Ryou?" He rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing up so late? We have school tomorrow, in case you didn't know."

"Of course I know that! But I wanted to tell you that the spirit just walked into the house mumbling about the pharaoh. And he didn't sound mad," Ryou reported. Suddenly filled with excitement, Yuugi sat up quickly in his bed.

"Are you serious? That's awesome!" He paused. "But hey, I thought you said that you didn't want to play matchmaker for them."

"I don't," Ryou replied stubbornly. "It's just that I thought that you would want to know."

"But, Ryou!" Yuugi whined. "We have to help them _together_! It's no fun if it's only me." He pouted. "Please?"

Ryou groaned. "I don't want to! It never works out, anyway! What's the point?"

"Come on! Don't you want to see Bakura happy?"

"Who said that he isn't already happy the way he is?"

"Can't you tell? He's lonely, Ryou. He wants someone to love. And that someone happens to be Yami."

Incredulously, Ryou answered, "Are you saying that Bakura has a crush on Yami?"

Yuugi grinned. "Well, not necessarily, but if you want to think of it like that, go ahead, be my guest."

"But – !"

"Oh, come on. Admit it! They look absolutely adorable together!"

Ryou's eyebrow arched higher. "Adorable? Yami and Bakura? How adorable can you get with a righteous pharaoh and a vengeful thief…_together_?"

"Very adorable," Yuugi answered stubbornly. Ryou sighed.

"Fine, you win. I'll help you -- but I doubt this will work. Don't go blaming me if everything screws up in the end and those two end up hating each other even more than they already do."

"I won't," Yuugi promised.

"Okay, then."

"Hooray!" Yuugi paused, lowering his voice. "So, what do you think Bakura was talking about?"

* * *

Bakura returned to his soul room, reclining on the cold stone floor. For some reason, he felt extremely fulfilled after that "talk" with Yami. It was as if the weight on his chest had been lifted ever the slightest, even though it most definitely was not completely off of him. He wasn't sure if Yami would ever figure out that Bakura was romantically interested in him, despite the hints that he'd been dropping – but it was worth a chance.

Right?

Well…nobody could be too sure. Yami might never figure out his feelings. Bakura sighed.

Why did he have to fall for the Pharaoh, of all people? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Then again, he wasn't exactly fond of the other little twerps that Ryou called his friends. But, still… The Pharaoh was just such an impossible target. Even though he was beginning to believe that Yami didn't hate him for everything he had done in the past, he still doubted that Yami would ever see him in a pleasant light.

He had never been a good person, not since his village had been destroyed, and especially not since Zorc had possessed him. When the Pharaoh had defeated him, he had believed that he was going to the afterlife to be punished. But the Pharaoh had done something completely unexpected and had shown mercy to the man who had been the most dangerous of his enemies. Yami punished wrongdoers and crushed those who hurt his friends – and yet he had decided to forgive Bakura for his malevolent actions and to give him another chance to live. He had apologized for the destruction of Kul Elna and had told Bakura that he trusted him to do better in this lifetime, now that Zorc had been defeated.

The last person who had shown kindness to Bakura had been his mother, on the night of the attack. He had never expected to be treated nicely ever again. But that was what the Pharaoh was like – always achieving the impossible.

Love had come surprisingly easily – Bakura had fallen hard and fast for those unforgettably fiery eyes, that wild hair, that relentless spirit, that almost magnetic power, and most of all, that inherent intent of the Pharaoh to do good despite his love for penalty games.

Sure, he had hated the man not so long ago, but that was during a lifetime tied to Egypt. Egypt was receding into the ancient past faster and faster, the more he indulged in this century of technology and science.

_This is the twentieth century – a time when we can start things all over again, past be damned._

They were both anachronisms in this world. While the Pharaoh might feel like he was surrounded by friends, he would be alone in the end, just as he was for the 3,000 years that he slept before his vessel solved the Millennium Puzzle. He would have to bid his little companions last goodbyes as they die, not blessed with immortality as spirits were.

_We could be good for each other. Already, I have attempted to reform myself for his sake. Yearning to win him over, I have tried my best to become someone that he could accept, that he could love._

Everyone still thought of him as the evil Bakura, the bloodthirsty, vengeful thief who would do anything to get his hands around Yami's throat. They still feared him; they still believed that he was heartless, emotionless. They still assumed that he was inhuman and incapable of love and kindness and generosity and _good._

_Well, screw them. That's not who I am anymore. Not since the Pharaoh gave me a second chance to live._

_If only he would realize that…_

* * *

**Notes:** Yes! Another chapter completed. Was that a bit of an abrupt ending? Hope it wasn't too sudden. I really wanted to get this up for you all.

I'm on a roll here, so help me keep it going by reviewing. Otherwise…^^;

Thanks!


	4. Confusion

**FLY WITH ME****  
Chapter 4: Confusion**_  
By Amphitrite II_

_.  
_

* * *

**Notes:** Chapter four is here! ^^ I like this fic, a _lot_. I guess that's because I can actually write fluently in it. Like…I can write a whole chapter in one sitting. Heh. Usually the chapters of my fics take _forever_ to write. Seriously. I just hope I won't get Writer's Block in the middle of this…

**Last Revision:** June 29, 2009

.

* * *

While Bakura was lost in his gloomy thoughts inside his soul room, a certain former pharaoh was pondering Bakura's parting words in his own soul room.

//Yami?//

Yami snapped out of his thoughts at his partner's call. He still hadn't gotten used to being called by that name, but Yuugi had insisted that he was his own person now and therefore deserved his own name. He had tried calling him by his Ancient Egyptian name – Atemu – but Yami had decided himself that he didn't feel right bearing the royal name, seeing as he wasn't exactly that person anymore, even if his memories of his past life had returned.

//Yami, are you there?//

Yami sighed, slightly irked that his concentration had been interrupted. /I'm here, Partner. Is something wrong?/

//I'm worried about you. Are you feeling okay? You've been kind of…off recently.//

/I'm fine./

He could feel Yuugi sighing. //I don't believe you.//

/I'm fine,/ Yami repeated. /Please believe me, Partner. Thank you for your concern, but I just need some time alone to think./

Yuugi ignored his plea and continued: /We're going to the ski resort tomorrow. Well, in a few hours, anyway. Are you going to come with me?/

/The what resort?/

//Ski, Yami. Remember, our school field trip? I told you about it.//

/I don't remember,/ Yami insisted, annoyed that this conversation was going on for way too long.

Yuugi sighed again. //We're going up into the mountains. Would you like to come with us or not?//

/Who will be there?/

//All the upperclassmen.//

/I meant, _who_?/

//Oh. Ryou, Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, Otogi, Kaiba… Oh, and Ryou's going to try to convince Bakura to come too,// Yuugi said offhandedly, masking his impish grin.

Yami jumped at the mention of Bakura. /Bakura? Why is _he_ going?/

Yuugi shrugged, vocalizing: //Ryou wants him to. Yami, you still haven't answered my question.//

Yami was silent, mulling over Bakura's last words for the hundredth time.

"_You will soon, Pharaoh. I know you will. Just remember to come to me when you figure it out. I hope you come soon."_

/No, Partner. I won't be accompanying you./

//But, Yami! You have to!// Yuugi cried out, extremely disappointed and shocked; he hadn't actually expected Yami to refuse the offer. //I want you to!//

/Well, you must learn then that not everything in life will go the way that you want to,/ Yami refuted firmly.

//I can't believe you! What has gotten into you recently?// Yuugi shouted mentally. Yami shook his head and shut off the mind link. He stared at the stone walls around him, entrenched in deep guilt. He hadn't meant to make Yuugi angry; he had merely relayed his true feelings to his other: he didn't want to be there with Bakura. He wasn't ready to face the thief again; it was much too early. He hadn't figured everything out yet.

* * *

Although Yami sensed Yuugi waking up, he ignored it easily. Apparently, Yuugi didn't want to speak to him yet. He separated himself from his other and made his way to the guest bedroom swiftly. Lying down on the bed, he closed his eyes in false slumber, making sure to become invisible to anyone who didn't know he was there. Instead of sleeping, he waited as Yuugi ran downstairs, ate a quick breakfast, and left the house.

When he was sure that Yuugi was gone, Yami sat up on the bed and tapped into Yuugi's conversation with Ryou.

"Is the pharaoh coming?"

"He decided not to come," Yuugi answered, shifting his feet awkwardly.

"Oh. Well, that's good." Yuugi's head snapped up suddenly, his violet eyes clouded in confusion.

"Huh?"

Ryou shook his head sadly. "Bakura didn't want to come. Said he was waiting for something. I didn't catch it."

Yuugi sighed. "Why are they so stubborn?"

Even more confused than before, Yami closed his part of the link. What could Yuugi and Ryou be talking about? Why would they want him and Bakura to go on the trip so much? Why didn't anything make sense anymore?

Sighing, he stood up and walked out of the room. After going downstairs, he headed for the back door, but was halted by Yuugi's grandfather in the kitchen. "Other Yuugi?" Yami looked at him. "Are you going somewhere?" Sugoroku asked curiously. Yami nodded, but still did not speak. "All right. Have a nice time," the old man answered awkwardly. The pharaoh nodded again before walking out the front door.

The weather was comfortable – overcast but warm and breezy; the light wind felt refreshing on Yami's bare arms. Letting his feet take him wherever they wished to go, he eventually found himself at the park again. It seemed as though ages had passed since he had last visited the park, even though he knew it had only been a few hours.

Walking in circles, lost in thought, Yami pondered everything that Bakura had said to him recently. Vaguely, he wondered why Bakura had even been at the park in the first place. The silver-haired spirit had said himself that he usually wasn't out so late. So then why had he been there?

In addition, he debated why Bakura would accuse him of being afraid of love. Was it just his own strange way of mocking him? But then he wouldn't have admitted his own fear if that had been the case.

Would he?

No… The other must have spoken the truth; he couldn't have intended just to poke fun at him. Bakura must have truly believed that Yami was frightened of love. But why? What reason did he have to believe that particular theory?

And then there was the question of the identity Bakura's mysterious love. Who could it be? Who did the thief love who didn't love him back? Yami wondered why someone that Bakura loved wouldn't love him back. Bakura had probably fallen for some fellow troublemaker or thief, but there was no reason someone like that wouldn't return his feelings. At least Yami didn't think so – but then again, he had a bad habit of lumping people into categories based on their behavior towards him. Still, Bakura was hardly an unattractive specimen, and he was clever and intelligent to boot, and he wasn't so bad anymore…

Frowning, Yami halted his thoughts before he started singing praises of his former enemy.

He sighed and returned to pondering Bakura's words, his own words, and his own lies. Several fragments of their strange conversation just kept coming back to him: Bakura's calm words; his stubborn ones.

"_I'm not afraid."_

"_I believe that it's worth it. All the fear, all the pain… I think it would all be worth it if I didn't have to be alone anymore."  
_

"_Who wouldn't love you?"_

"_I want you to know… What I said to you the other day… I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it at all."  
_

"_Don't lie to me, Pharaoh."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_You will soon, Pharaoh. I know you will. Just remember to come to me when you figure it out. I hope you come soon."_

None of what they had discussed made any sense to him. But he knew that he felt guilty –

guilty! Why should he feel guilty? He had done absolutely nothing wrong. There was nothing to feel guilty about. But then why did he feel so bad? Why did he feel that he had been lying to Bakura? And why did he care?

So many questions had become jumbled up in Yami's head, giving him a headache. He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time: it was all too much for him. He might excel at puzzles, but this puzzle just refused to be solved. He knew that he had to figure it out, though, not just to get rid of his confusion or his headache, but because Bakura seemed so confident that he would figure it out.

Overwhelmed by the faith the thief seemed to have in him, Yami's brain kept flashing back to that look that Bakura had worn as he had spoken his parting words: his expression had been so open, so full of hope and trust. It just made Yami all the more motivated.

He had to figure all this out.

He would do it.

He would do it for Bakura.

* * *

**Notes:** Awww…I like that ending. ^_^

All right! Another chapter completed. I'm proud of myself! Heh… Was in a good mood when I came home from school today, so I decided to finish this. Finally. It's a little on the short side, but just be happy that I posted at all. XP

Be sure to leave a review! You can't imagine how much it'll help! Thanks for reading.


	5. On the Verge

****

FLY WITH ME _  
By Amphitrite_

- - - - -

****

A/n: Hey, again. Amphitrite is BACK! …Um, yeah. School's finally over; I can actually write again! You guys are going to love this chapter. …Hopefully. I loved writing it! ^^

****

Pairings: [Bakura x Yami], Ryou/Yuugi

****

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to the great Takahashi-sama. _'Fly With Me'_ belongs to Amphitrite. Don't steal.

****

Last Revision: January 18th, 2004

- - - - -

Yami continued pacing around the park, even though he didn't really realize it.

"Excuse me, mister," a young voice piped up, "Are you feeling okay?"

Yami snapped out of his thoughts and stared at the child in wonder. _He can…see me? Oh, shit! I'm not invisible!_ The little boy took his hand and dragged the spirit to a nearby park bench. "Now tell me what's wrong," he commanded. Yami blinked in puzzlement. _Who does this kid think he _is_? _"Are you mute or deaf or something?!?" The kid frowned and pinched Yami's arm. Hard.

"OW!!" Yami cringed as his skin began turning an odd shade of pink. The child grinned in triumph.

"Good, so you're _not_ mute. Now tell me what's wrong!" The boy kicked Yami in the shins. "TALK TO ME, DAMN IT!" This caused the pharaoh to raise a dignified eyebrow in response.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked nonchalantly, still trying to figure out Bakura's 'puzzle'.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Who said anything was wrong?"

"Me. But since you won't tell me what's the matter with you," the child retorted, "I wanna ask you something." He paused and looked around, looking as if he were afraid to be overheard. "What's love?"

Yami stared at him in confusion. "Wha…?" Then he paled in realization. Love…

__

"I fear it too, Yami. But I believe it's all worth it. All that fearing, all the pain…I think it would be worth it if I could have someone."

****

"I thought you had a lover already."

"I never said that. I only said that I love someone. Not that they loved me back."

****

"Who wouldn't love you?"

"…The one that I love. The only person in the entire world that I absolutely adore with such a passion."

****

"I want you to know…what I said to you at the hangout…I didn't mean it."

"Don't lie to me, Pharaoh."

Yami gasped in horror. Bakura thought that he, the Game King, loved him, the Thief King?!? _How is that…possible?_ He shook his head slightly in disbelief. _But…I don't…right?_ But somehow, he couldn't convince himself to believe that.

__

'If you don't, then why did you say what you did at the hangout?'

Yami groaned as the voice inside his head began speaking against him. Stupid Goddamn voice. _I do _not_ love the Thief._

__

'Oh yeah?'

__

Yeah.

But…Yami's eyes widened as realization began to dawn upon him. What Bakura said… It meant that _he_ was the one that the thief was after…. Didn't it? Yami instantly frowned at the thought. That wasn't possible. How could Bakura feel anything other than hate for his mortal enemy? It just couldn't be!

But it had to be…There was no other answer. 

**__**

"You will soon, Yami. I know you will. Just remember…come to me when you do figure it out. And I…I hope you come soon."

Yami shook his head. _I don't believe it._

__

'Believe it, Pharaoh!'

Who the hell are you, anyway?

Somehow, Yami felt the voice smirk. '_A voice inside your head, you idiot.'_ Yami thought it sounded a bit like Bakura himself, which was just…odd. And to him, very disturbing.

"So what do I do now?" the ancient spirit whispered. "I know you love me, Bakura. The game's over. But… Now what?" His crimson eyes glazed over as he got lost in his thoughts. "What do I do now?"

"What are you talking about?" the little boy whined. "You still haven't answered my question! You're such a rude man." He crossed his arms and pouted.

"KATO! GET THE HELL BACK HERE!"

Both Yami and the child turned to the speaker. A sweaty, very pissed off looking Malik ran up to them, the calm and ever quiet Rishid trailing a foot or two behind him.

"Hi, Malik-san," the boy, apparently Kato, said sweetly whilst smiling innocently, "What's up?" Malik glared at the child.

"Time to go home," the blonde hissed under his breath. Kato shook his head.

"No."

Yami watched as they continued to bicker. "Uh…Malik? Who is this?"

Malik blinked, then looked at his former enemy. "Oh…hi…Yami no Yuugi. This is Kato, the son of the museum owner. Isis was asked to baby-sit him for today. Then she ditched and left me with this little nightmare," he explained, shooting the little boy a quick glare. "Rishid's helping me," he added.

Yami nodded curtly at Malik's shadow, acknowledging his presence respectfully. Rishid bowed slightly, his green eyes ever watchful.

"Well," Yami smiled. "Thank you, Malik and," he frowned, "Kato." Malik tilted his head to the side, giving the pharaoh a puzzled look.

"What for?"

"For…" Yami's eyes sparkled, "for helping me realize something very important." And with that, he stood up and walked away.

Malik blinked in absolute confusion. "Huh?"

~

Yami headed toward the Bakura residence, where he hoped the thief to be. He walked onto the doorstep, pausing slightly. What would he say? He fingered the chain around his neck and laid a hand on the Puzzle. It was still cold. Yuugi hadn't forgiven him yet. 

The former pharaoh tentatively reached for the doorbell…and rang it.

He stood there for a few seconds, though to him, it seemed as if he had waited for eternity. The person on the other side of the door fumbled with the lock and then opened the door a crack. Then the door opened fully. There Bakura stood, dressed in his usual casual clothes. Yami had never thought much about how good the fellow spirit looked in those tight jeans. He was a bit disturbed by the fact that he was now noticing it.

"Yami…!" Bakura exclaimed, shocked.

Suddenly, Yami felt very awkward and shy. "Good morning, Bakura," he greeted quietly. "You asked me to come?" 

Bakura blushed. "You…you already…Wow…"

"May…may I come in?" Yami asked hesitantly. Bakura nodded quickly, stepping aside to let his guest in. After Yami entered the house, the thief closed and locked the door. Then he led the pharaoh into the kitchen.

"Um…Sit down. I'll fix us something to drink. What would you like?" Bakura questioned nervously.

"Just water will be fine, thank you." Yami answered politely, still not positive about how to act around the other. Bakura nodded and quickly poured Yami a glass of water. He grabbed a bottle of chilled frappuccino from the refrigerator and sat down at the kitchen counter. He gestured for Yami to sit next to him. The other spirit complied.

"So…" Bakura started, fidgeting nervously. "Do you understand now?"

Yami said solemnly, "I-I believe I do." He drank his water slowly, flickering curious eyes at his supposed enemy.

Bakura leaned his elbow on the counter and his head on his palm. He gazed at Yami with dreamy russet eyes, a small smile on his face. "What do you think?"

Yami blinked at the straightforward question as well as the look on the other's face. "What do I think? I think…I think we could give it a try." The pharaoh liked his choice of words, as they made Bakura turn pink and falter for a split second.

"Yami?" the silver-haired thief choked out, trying desperately to make his cheeks stop burning.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Bakura said sincerely, before he leaned forward and brought the clueless spirit closer to him. "You can send me to the Shadow Realm after this, for all I care," he muttered. Then he pressed his lips against Yami, their mouths meeting in a passionate and fiery first kiss.

Yami was the sanctuary that Bakura had been searching for since the beginning of time. He savored the wondrous flavor of the pharaoh. The monarch's mouth was ambrosia to him, his lips equivalent to the evening sunset over the warm desert sands. Yami was the _one_. He was the one that satisfied the empty void in the tomb robber. The one that filled the blank spot in Bakura's heart…the space that had been reserved for someone special.

And that someone was Yami.

Once he got over the shock of _Bakura_ kissing him, and so passionately too, Yami's mouth began to reply. He was so surprised at the thief's gentleness that he gave entrance to Bakura as soon as it was requested. Yami loved the taste of the other, so cold, so untouched, yet so warm and experienced at the same time. He was the moonlight reflecting on the ocean and the stars radiating in the night sky.

Yami suddenly felt so full, as if all his jealousies had been erased. He no longer felt as if nobody loved him; that nobody would ever love him.

Because he now knew that Bakura would.

The pharaoh gingerly brought the other closer to him. Bakura didn't complain but instead held the other's small body against him.

When Bakura finally began to withdraw, he paused to lick Yami's lips possessively before completely letting go. The pharaoh was delectable and he wanted to relish as much of him as he could. Bakura shyly turned away and stared at his coffee. Yami slowly opened his eyes as Bakura's lips departed, his cheeks stained bright red with embarrassment, euphoria, satisfaction, and most of all…adoration.

Yami's cerise eyes shone with elation. "Wow…" he said, though it sounded more like he was sighing in happiness. His eyes gazed at Bakura and sparkled in admiration as he lightly touched his own lips. It was as if he was checking to see if it had been a dream or reality. "Oh…wow."

Bakura turned even pinker during the awkward, slightly uncomfortable silence. "Well…are you going to send me to the Shadow Realm now? I'm finished," he said softly, breaking the silence. He sounded tiny bit disappointed that this wonderful 'bond' would end. His fingers gently curled into slight fists. His breaths became heavy and he cast his eyes down.

Yami slowly and carefully uncurled Bakura's left fingers with his right hand, intertwining them with his own. Bakura met Yami's hopeful eyes, afraid of what the pharaoh would say.

"You're wonderful, Bakura," Yami murmured softly, a small smile spreading across his face. His crimson eyes twinkled. "That was…the best kiss I've ever…had…in my life. It was just…" Yami stumbled over his words as he tried to figure out how to express what he was feeling.

"Perfect?" Bakura supplied helpfully. Yami nodded enthusiastically and Bakura couldn't help but think of how cute he looked at the moment.

"I'm not going to send you to the Shadow Realm," the pharaoh declared suddenly. "You're too good of a kisser to waste," he added. Bakura grinned and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me."

Yami closed his eyes and then opened them again, looking at the tabletop. "And maybe, in time, I can even learn to love you…" He flickered his eyes up to the other spirit hopefully. "Just as much as you love me." The phrase was partly whispered as Yami leaned against the thief affectionately.

Bakura smiled and kissed Yami on the forehead gently, then laid his head on the pharaoh's. "I hope that you can," he answered, grinning, "because it would be a shame if your great kissing talents would have to be wasted on someone else."

Yami laughed. _Maybe learning to love Bakura won't be as hard as I had thought…_

- - - - -

****

A/n: Well…You like? It got a little too prose-y, but I hope it was still okay. Oh, and don't worry, just because they sort of 'got together' doesn't mean that the fic has ended. Nope. [hugs fic] I love this too much to end it now.

Review, please! I really want to see what you readers say about this chapter. ^^ Thanks!


	6. En Masse

****

FLY WITH ME _  
By Amphitrite_

- - - - -

****

A/n: After a long pause in time, I finally have the next chapter of _Fly With Me_. Took me long enough, didn't it? I think I lost some readers. T_T

Ooh, and thanks for all of the reviews, everyone! It means so much to me that you guys actually _bother_ pressing that little blue button and typing stuff in. Heh…Anyway, thanks. Couldn't have gotten so far without all your support. Oh, and I guess you could say that this chapter has extremely mild lime in it. I think.

****

Pairings: Bakura/Yami, Ryou/Yuugi

****

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to the great Takahashi-sama. _'Fly With Me'_ belongs to Amphitrite. Don't steal.

****

Last Revision: January 18th, 2004

- - - - -

Ryou and Yuugi woke up from their deep slumber on the bumpy bus with a jolt. They blinked at each other in confusion. "Did you just feel something?" Ryou asked sleepily. Yuugi nodded slowly, wide-eyed.

"Something," he frowned, "from the Puzzle?" Ryou nodded in agreement.

"The Ring, too," he informed his boyfriend. He looked at the Sennen Ring in sudden wonderment. "Do you think that this has something to do with…_our darker sides_?" He put emphasis on the last words. Yuugi grinned impishly.

"May_be_…"

"Can you contact him?" Ryou paused. "Yami no Yuugi, I mean. Yami blocked our link this morning."

Yuugi hesitated. "Umm…I kinda got mad at him after he came home yesterday night…or morning, actually, but yeah…I blocked the link."

Ryou tilted his head to one side. "Why did you get mad at him?" he asked in puzzlement. Yuugi blushed in embarrassment.

"Well…He wouldn't come with me on this trip," he admitted shamefully. Ryou shook his head.

"That's no reason to get mad at him! And definitely not to close off your mind link~!" Ryou exclaimed, scolding the other. Yuugi bowed his head.

"I know…But I just wanted them together so badly~!" Ryou wrapped his arm around the other.

"We'll get more chances in the futures, Yuugi. I promise we will."

~

The two spirits sat on the couch in Ryou's living room. A cartoon was playing on the TV and Bakura's eyes were locked on it. Yami just leaned against the other and stared at him while playing with his snow-colored hair. The smallest of smiles was on Bakura's face, though Yami looked solemn. He braided a lock of the thief's hair, chuckling quietly, then released it and continued to play with it.

"What are we going to say when Ryou and Yuugi get back?" Bakura asked quietly, trying not ruining their 'moment'. Yami frowned, but continued twirling a strand of the other spirit's hair between his fingers.

"Nothing."

Bakura blinked. "Nothing?"

"They'll never approve," Yami said. "Or at least Yuugi won't. I don't think Ryou would have a problem, but I really don't know. And then there's the issue of all…the others."

"Your friends," Bakura filled in for him, something unrecognizable in his voice. Yami nodded.

"My friends."

"Yeah, they hate me, don't they?" Bakura sighed…in depression? Yami smiled a little bit, despite the situation.

"I don't think they hate you. They just…dislike you."

Bakura snorted. "Oh, and that's so much better. No, they _do_ hate me. It's easy to tell. That's why they distance themselves from Ryou. Because they think that he's a power-hungry maniac. They think that he's like me. Have you ever noticed how only Yuugi is friendly to him?"

"…Bakura, Ryou is Yuugi's _boyfriend_. Of course he's friendly to him."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I know that, but I'm just pointing out that they despise my very existence. Even though I haven't really done that much to them… They'll never accept…us. I think that it'd be best to keep this a secret, Yami, at least from _them_. Yuugi and Ryou will probably find out, anyway." Yami frowned. Bakura kissed him on the forehead. "I know you don't like the idea, but would you like them to break us up?"

"But if they never know, then I would still have dislike you in public! And…" Yami looked into Bakura's eyes. "I don't want to have to do that…"

Bakura nodded, sighing. "I know what you mean, but this is the way that it has to be."

Yami echoed the sigh, leaning back into the couch. "Why did we have to hate each other in the first place?"

Bakura smiled sadly, brushing a golden bang out of Yami's face. "I never hated you, Yami…"

~

A week had passed by and the hikaris (along with their friends) had returned from their trip to the mountains. This disappointed Bakura and Yami greatly, since they now had to sneak out in order to see each other. They also had to pretend to hate each other in public, though the two of them had a fun time thinking up of amusing insults to toss at the other.

Bakura climbed silently into the Mutou guestroom from one of the windows. Yami was sitting on the large bed, soulful crimson eyes staring at the wall in front of him. He suddenly turned around as Bakura shut the window. "Bakura!" he exclaimed. The thief whipped around, a finger against his lips to signal that Yami should keep it down.

"So much for surprising you," Bakura grumbled, taking a seat next to Yami on the bed. He kissed the other. "How are you?"

"Bored," Yami replied dully. Bakura grinned and pushed the other down on the bed. He straddled Yami's waist, a wanton look in his eyes.

"I can fix that."

Yami's grin mirrored Bakura's. "Can you?" he challenged, a mischievous spark lighting those red eyes. The former tomb robber growled and pressed his lips to his lover. Yami responded eagerly, letting Bakura slip his tongue into the pharaoh's mouth. The pair of tongues tangled in a heated kiss, fighting for dominance.

The two spirits let go of each other's mouth, gasping for air. If not for the need to breathe, that kiss would've probably gone on forever. "Still bored, my luscious little pharaoh?" Bakura asked seductively. Yami stared up at him with glazed eyes.

"As a matter of fact, yes…Maybe you should try a little harder, Th—"

He was cut off as Bakura latched his mouth to Yami's (for once) bare neck. There he proceeded to suck on the smooth skin, Yami making small noises of appreciation. While his mouth was busy, Bakura's hands fumbled with Yami's shirt and managed to get it off. He threw it to the side, the article of clothing landing on the floor.

He let go of Yami's neck, eyeing his work appreciatively. The thief laid a quick kiss on the spot. "There…I've marked you," he whispered in a heavy voice. In reply, Yami flipped them over so that now he was over the tomb robber. He touched the mark on his neck lightly.

"So you have."

The pharaoh removed Bakura's shirt quickly and let his hands roam all over the other's torso. Bakura closed his eyes and arched upward at the light, gentle touch.

There was a knock on the locked door. "Yami, are you in there?" called Yuugi's voice.

Bakura's eyes snapped open and Yami's hands froze on Bakura's chest.

"Yami?"

Yami began to get off of Bakura. "Go," he whispered hurriedly, slipping on his shirt, "now." Bakura nodded quickly and jumped off the bed. He fumbled with the window for a moment (while Yami watched with wide, horrified eyes) and then slid it open. Then he proceeded in climbing out with no shirt on.

Noticing that, Yami quickly kicked Bakura's shirt under the bed and smoothed out the covers of the bed. He ran to the door, opening it slightly. He found a sleepy Yuugi at the doorway.

"Yuugi? What do you want?" he asked, attempting to sound confused. He hoped that he was doing a good job of it. It wouldn't do for Yuugi to get suspicious…

Yuugi looked up at his dark half. "What's going on? I heard some noise coming from this room. Were you sleeping in here? Okaasan came and woke me up, telling me that someone was in the guestroom."

Yami shifted uncomfortably, racking his head for valid excuses. "Umm…I was just sleeping. I'm sorry if I woke your mother up," he said lamely. Yuugi raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him.

"What was making the noise?"

"…I was dreaming."

"About what?"

Yami blushed. "Umm…Do you really want to know?" Yuugi caught the red tinge on his cheeks. The duelist smirked uncharacteristically.

"Okay, about who?"

"YUUGI!!"

"Jeez, keep it down. Okay, okay, so you don't want to tell me." He leaned in closer. "Was he good?"

Yami turned bright red. Yuugi laughed. "Okay, I'll go to sleep now. Good night!" The high school sophomore bounded down the hall into his room. The pharaoh shut the door and slumped against it tiredly.

__

That was close. Way too close.

- - - - -

****

A/n: Wow. I actually managed to finish the sixth chapter. That's more than a little bit frightening. I'm so glad that I did, though. Hopefully, not _everyone_ gave up on me. ; So, if you're still reading this, _please_ leave a review. It is much appreciated and will help me be motivated to write the next part of this lovely fic.

Thanks for reading, minna! And I am _so_ sorry for taking so long to update. Don't hurt me! [ducks]


	7. Tell Me Why

****

FLY WITH ME _  
By Amphitrite_

- - - - -

****

A/n: All right, I have finally returned with the seventh chapter. I'm rather proud at the moment, since this is the second story of mine _ever_ to reach the seventh chapter. Well, at this point of time, at least. Hopefully, my other fics will be updated soon as well. -_-;;

****

Pairings: Bakura/Yami, Ryou/Yuugi

****

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to the great Takahashi-sama. _'Fly With Me'_ belongs to Amphitrite. Don't steal.

****

Last Revision: January 18th, 2004

- - - - -

__

It's funny. A month or so ago, I was being hated by Yami. We were 'enemies'. Now, he's my lover.

I find that slightly amusing.

It all happened so fast~… Yami processed my hint so much faster than I had originally predicted…He got me so nervous when I found him on my doorstep. Not that I'm sad or anything, just a little surprised at how fast we got together. I wonder how he figured out everything, anyway…

Yet, in public, we're still 'hating' each other. The other day, Yami-love called me a sexy-assed, psychotic masochist. I had practically fallen over in laughter, but I luckily prevented that from happening. Instead, I just called him an ugly, egotistical bastard who really needed a good screw.

So we have fun insulting each other. Yuugi, Ryou, and the others give us the weirdest looks, but in my opinion, that's the most amusing part.

~

"Yuugi~!"

Yuugi stuck his head outside his door. "Hai, okaasan?"

"Go clean your room~!" his mother yelled.

Yuugi blinked in confusion. "But…my room is already clean!" he protested. She hesitated.

"Go clean the guestroom, then!"

"But that's already clean too!!!" he shouted back. She made a frustrated noise.

"Just go clean _something_~!"

Yuugi groaned, but stepped out of his room anyway. He mumbled incoherent words underneath his breath and walked into the guestroom. He looked around. The room was practically the same as always: neat, organized, and disturbingly blue. Yuugi shook his head. Everything in the room was blue. His okaasan had insisted that it looked perfect, but Sugoroku and Yuugi had always told her that it was just…blinding.

He frowned. How was he supposed to clean a room that was already clean? He sighed and flopped backwards onto the bed. With his eyes, he began to trace the words 'I love Ryou' on the blank, white ceiling. A smile rose upon his face at the thought of his beloved boyfriend. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he began to drift off…

~

Yuugi awoke painfully as he landed on the ground. He let out a groan of pain when he tried to get up.

Apparently, he had fallen off the bed in his sleep.

He frowned.

Funny thing was, he had been dreaming that he and Ryou were sitting atop a cloud. Suddenly, Ryou had turned to him and informed him that they would be breaking up. In his shock, Yuugi had fallen off the cloud…

And had landed on the carpeted floor of the guestroom.

What a wonderful way to wake up.

The small freshman rubbed his eyes. _Why did I have that dream? It had to mean something…_ His eyes widened. _Is Ryou going to break up with me? No! It can't be…Ryou loves me…as much as I love him. It was just a bad dream. ...Right?_

He turned to the side, curling into a small ball. The floor actually wasn't that bad…It made a nice, fluffy bed. He closed his eyes, ready to go back to sleep until okaasan found him there…

Yuugi's eyes flickered open.

There was something under the bed…something weirdly shaped. He squinted, trying to guess what it was before having to get it out. What could be under the bed in the guestroom? Barely anyone ever came in here… The Mutous didn't have people over very often and his okaasan didn't like having things under beds. She said that it was "a dirty place to put one's belongings".

As Yuugi had no idea what the mysterious object was, he tentatively reached under the bed to grasp it. _Damn, I can't reach it._ He sighed and got up, walking to the other side of the bed and kneeling down to remove it from its place. He frowned. It felt like…cloth?

He pulled it out and stared at the shirt hanging from his hand.

It looked like one of…Ryou's?

But that made no sense. Why would Ryou's shirt be under the bed of the guestroom? What was it _doing_ there? Why on earth would someone take Ryou's shirt and stuff it under the bed…of the guestroom?!? It made absolutely no sense. Unless…

Yuugi's eyes widened. He recalled a night, about a month ago, when he had heard those…sounds coming from…this very room. He had heard some whispering before Yami had opened the door. He had pretended that he hadn't heard it, just because he thought that it was really none of his business what Yami was doing.

But now, he had discovered Ryou's shirt underneath the bed. Could…could Yami have been in this room with Ryou that night? Yuugi glanced at the shirt. It was coated in dust. Just the right amount of dust that something that had been under the bed for a month should have.

Yuugi stared at the shirt in horror.

Was Ryou cheating on him? And with his very own yami?

He himself found that extremely unlikely, but he had to admit that there was no better explanation. Why else would Ryou's shirt be there? It had to have been taken off…

He climbed onto the bed and lay down. But…why would Ryou ever betray him? And with _Yami_? The boy shook his head at his stupidity. Of course Ryou would want Yami… Yuugi's dark side was just so much better than Yuugi himself in so many ways. Obviously, Ryou would prefer Yami to Yuugi…He was more attractive, stronger both physically and mentally, _taller_, more dominant…and less childish.

__

No…Ryou can't be cheating on me. Never. It…Ryou…He's just not the kind of person to do that! I mean, Ryou is…so sweet and caring. And…he loves…me. Right?

The more he thought about it, the madder he became at Yami. How dare he steal his own omote's beloved? That was completely against all rules of…something~! It was twisted and wrong. How could _Yami_ do that to him?

How could part of himself hurt him so much?

Yuugi closed his eyes, curling into a ball again. He would wait. He wouldn't confront Ryou immediately… He wanted to make sure that his suspicions were correct. Otherwise, he would just make a fool of himself. 

~

Yami sat on one of the many sets of stairs in his soul room, lost in thought. Thoughts of Bakura…the one who was now his lover. But somehow, the relationship didn't feel right. He hated to admit it, but he didn't feel that…that special connection. Maybe…Maybe what he felt for Bakura was only lust.

He closed his eyes. He hated the thought of that; he knew Bakura loved him and he truly did want to feel the same…

But he didn't.

There was nothing wrong with Bakura. He was perfectly a good lover, a good person at heart. Sure, he may have been a tomb robber in the past; he may have wanted to kill Yami in the past… He may be crazy and a megalomaniac at times… But he was a good person.

Yami shook his head. It made no sense. If he thought Bakura was a good person, then what was wrong? Why didn't he feel that…bond, that mandatory bond that was needed for a successful relationship?

Why didn't he feel as though he loved Bakura?

He sighed. He was trying to… He had told the thief that he would try to make it work…and he _was_ trying. But…

It just wasn't happening.

~

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Yuugi asked cheerfully. Or at least his demeanor seemed cheerful. Inside, he was actually quite suspicious. This was it… Ryou fidgeted nervously, pale cheeks turning pink in embarrassment.

"Umm…I…" The silver-haired hikari sighed. Yuugi tilted his head to the side, silently encouraging his boyfriend to go on with whatever he had to say, though Yuugi was sure that whatever Ryou had to say was something that he didn't want to hear. "I'm breaking up with you."

Ryou turned away, not wanting to see what pain Yuugi would be in. He had tried to convince himself that this was for the better, but he didn't want to hurt Yuugi. Surprisingly, Yuugi said nothing; made no sound. The smaller one laid a gentle hand on Ryou's shoulder. "Don't turn away, Ryou…" Yuugi said softly. Ryou's eyes filled with tears and he turned back to face Yuugi.

"I…I'm sorry, Yuugi. It's just that…"

"Are you dating Yami?" Yuugi asked bluntly. Ryou blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"Are. You. With. My. Yami," Yuugi managed to say without gritting his teeth. He did suddenly sound a bit hostile, though. It was Ryou's turn to tilt his head to the side. Tender brown eyes stared at Yuugi in disbelief.

"Of course not. Why would I ever do that? Why would you ever think that I would…cheat on you?"

"Maybe because I found your shirt under the bed in my guestroom? And maybe because I had previously heard Yami in there…making noises that I don't want to talk about?" Yuugi said sarcastically, something he didn't do often.

Ryou shook his head, locks of silver flying around his head. "I don't understand, Yuugi. I haven't been to your guestroom since…ever."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!"

"Then explain the shirt to me."

Ryou faltered. "I…I don't know how my _shirt_ could have gotten there."

"I'm not falling for your lies this time, Ryou. Just admit it. It's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything. I just want to know why you're breaking up with me. I want to have my suspicions confirmed so I don't have to live like this, damn it!"

"I'm not lying, Yuugi. But you want to know why I'm breaking up with you? It's because…It's because I don't think I love you any more."

- - - - -

****

A/n: Yes, I know that was insanely short, but I really wanted to post this. The chapter just had to end. -_-; And in order for me to be able to write the next chapter, I'll need to be motivated by _your_ reviews~! So review! ^^


End file.
